


FEED ME!

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: What's wrong with Chloe she seems very hungry.





	1. FEED ME!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkstarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstarius/gifts), [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts), [Kahula Dragon (Kahuladragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahuladragon/gifts).



> This a spin-off from the one-shot called Naughty time.

Chloe woke up hungry as she licked her bottom lip and looked around the empty room then. "Drat." She muttered as she got up and put her black robe on and walked out of there room. She headed down to the throne room and entered quietly to see her husband reading a scroll.

Lucifer looked up then as he noticed the strange look in his wife's eyes. It appeared just the other day and he didn't know what to make of it. "Did you need something dear?"

Chloe walked towards him and stood between his legs as she gave him a rather wicked smile. "I'm hungry." She said as she placed a hand on his higher upper thigh.

Lucifer swallowed then at the teasing. "You know you can ask for whatever food you want my love."

Chloe ran a nail across his cock that was still in his pants. "Food isn't what I'm craving Lucifer."

Lucifer worried where this was going. "And what is it that you do crave?"

Chloe smiled at him as she unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. "This well mostly your cum." She said kneeling before him and kissing the top of his cock then and taking the head of his cock into her mouth."

Lucifer's eyes grew wide over that. "Chloe." This wasn't something she did where anyone could just walk past them and see her giving the king of hell a blow job.

Chloe looked up at him as she took him out of her mouth and licked his cock all over. "Feed me Lucifer." She said with a smile before she went back to sucking on his cock then as she took more of him into her mouth.

Lucifer groaned softly as he slides all the way into her mouth then. "Chloe someone's coming."

Chloe giggled around his cock as she happily went back to sucking on his cock even going harder then she did earlier.

Lucifer groaned just as a demon walked into the room. Lucifer put a hand on Chloe's head to keep her there. Though right now he expected she wouldn't have left his cock alone until she was done with it.

Alone demon walked in and stood there seeing the queen of hell on her knee's servicing the king of hell. "I think I will come back, sir." The demon turned to walk away.

Lucifer was going to have to punish his wife for this when she had her fill with being fed. "Stay I'm listening. When she gets up off the floor for her punishment then you may go."

The demon paled but nodded his head slightly. "Yes, sir." The demon went on about how the punishments were going on and other such matters.

Lucifer put two hands on his wife's head then and thrust into her mouth and throat before he cummed deeply within her. He sat back to look at his happy little wife licking him clean and her mouth. He looked past her to the demon as he gruffly spoke. "Go and closed the door behind you. No one enters until tomorrow."

The demon nodded his head before he quickly turned away. As the demon muttered softly.

Chloe slowly stood up and climbed up onto his lap smiling.

"Are you full now my wife?"

"Almost."

"What are you still hungry for Chloe?" He asked as he undid her housecoat and tossed it to the side.

"Still your cum. This time deep inside of me."

Lucifer took her wrists and held them behind her back with one hand. While the other came around and took his cock in hand and slipped the head inside her before he trusted up deep within her. "Ride me."

Chloe happily started to bounce herself on his cock over and over again as she moaned. "More." She moaned as she kept on riding his cock then.

Lucifer started to thrust up inside of her over and over again. "How much do you want my cum inside you, Chloe?"

Chloe kept on bouncing on him as she moaned. "I need it so bad." She groaned even as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips before she groaned. "SEED ME!"

Lucifer kept on thrusting into her over and over again until she threw back her head and screamed even as he kept pounding into her over and over again. Until he threw back his head and groaned loudly cumming for her hard deep within her.

Chloe came to a short while later as she leaned against him with a smile on her face as she sighed happily then.

"Content?" He asked her as he held her close to him then.

"Yes very." She nuzzled up against him before she drifted off to sleep against him.

Lucifer just watched her for a moment before he shook his head over what just happened between him and his wife.


	2. Punishment of Chloe Decker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets punished.

It was a week later of Chloe's odd behavior before he called his seer in about it. "Jay, what's wrong with my wife?"

Jay crossed his arms as he looked at his king then. "Sir she is what human's call with a child. In your case sir, she is caring what or who they call the antichrist."

Lucifer sat there staring at him. "What?"

Jay sighed softly as he looked at his king. "She's having your child. My guess her cravings for your um stuff has to do with your child."

Lucifer pinched his nose then. "My devil essence in my cum is what her and my child crave then?"

Jay blushed as he shifted from foot to foot. "Yes, sir. From now until either she is no longer craving it or gives birth you will just have to um well feed it to her."

Lucifer waved Jay off who ran off rather quickly. He sat there thinking of all the ways he was going to 'Feed' his wife. Before an evil grin appeared on his face as he got up walking pass his demon's chuckling darkly to himself as he stalked after his wife.

Chloe sat alone reading as that craving was starting up again. She tried to push it away and was winning the battle of will's until her husband walked into the room. She found her self-licking her bottom lip as she closed the book and looked at him hungrily. "Lucifer." She moaned softly.

"Hungry?"

Chloe mutely nodded her head slightly.

Lucifer held his hand out to her as she placed her hand into his and he pulled her up. "And I will fill you to the brim. But last week you were very naughty Chloe." He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips before he pulled back then. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Chloe whimpered softly. "I need it. I hunger for it Lucifer." She stepped towards him before she leaned towards him. "Feed me."

Lucifer smirked at her. "Oh I will but you need to be punished." He guided her out of the room and towards one of the punishment rooms. He heard her growl at him as she tried to break free of his hold. "I'm not going to do to you that I do to those who are punished here." He kissed her neck than before he closed the door behind him.

Chloe stood there staring at him. "You're not going to punish me Lucifer."

Lucifer grinned at her wickedly. "Oh, I am." He said as he stalked right up to her. "You need to feed right?"

Chloe whimpered softly. "Yes, I don't know why though."

Lucifer stripped her of her clothes and sat her on the bench. "I know why." He said simply as he cuffed her to the bench and pulled out the stirrup's and put her feet in them. He stood there between her legs as he ran a finger slowly down her leg then.

Chloe shuttered slightly as she watched him. "Why?"

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her stomach then as he nuzzled her stomach then. "You're pregnant." He said simply before a rather wicked smile appeared on his lips as he spoke. "You're carrying the antichrist."

Chloe's eyes grew wide then. "But..." She started to say when Lucifer put a ball gag into her mouth to hush her up then.

Lucifer patted her upper thigh then. "Don't worry so much. You're in hell with me and he wouldn't want to piss off his daddy by hurting mommy." He turned and grabbed the vibrator turned it on and placed it on her left nipple as he smiled watching her.

Chloe's mind tried to keep on the two thoughts and away from the pleasure she was currently getting. The thoughts of being pregnant with the antichrist were something she was going to have to get used to. But when he moved the vibrator to her right nipple her thoughts started to scramble together. And they flew out the window when he trailed it slowly down her body to press against her nub to tease it.

"Pretty little-wet pussy you have love. Its so hungry isn't it." He knelt down before her and licked her inner thighs before he nipped her there. "Yes, so hungry I see." He blew softly on her pussy and watched her twitch and trash about. "Well, well, well your starving aren't you, detective?"

Chloe laid there catching her breath as she glared at him.

Lucifer stood up and removed the ball gag from her mouth as he grabbed a dildo and teased her pussy with it. "Are you hungry Chloe?" He asked with a wicked grin as he slipped the dildo inside of her slowly inch by inch.

"You're enjoying your self here a little too much Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Well if you weren't pregnant right now. I would tie you up with ropes helpless as can be. As I make you beg for a deep fucking over and over again. Filling you up to the very brim with my cum. If I don't decide to make you beg for my cock in the first place."

Chloe gave him a look with pure lust in her eyes. "I didn't realize how big of a pervert you really are."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. He pulled back and whispered softly. "Or what naughty things I have thought of doing to you either Chloe." He smiled at her. "Say it and be fed Chloe."

Chloe whimpered softly when Lucifer teased her cunt with his cock. "I don't want to say it."

"Say it or I will leave you tied up here with a vibrator torturing your nub."

Chloe muttered something as she threw her head back as she muttered softly. "Fuck me."

"Not the words I was looking for Chloe." He said as he just put the head of his cock inside of her.

Chloe glared at him before she said what she had been saying to him along. "Feed me."

Lucifer slid all the way inside of her. "Good girl." He muttered before he started to fuck her even harder then he had been before.

Chloe moaned and thrashed about on the bench thing. "Let my hands go Lucifer." She whimpered softly.

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked grin as he kept on fucking her over and over again. "I like seeing you helpless under me Chloe."

Chloe muttered softly about getting him back later for this as she let her hips ride him as he kept on thrusting into her.

Lucifer braced his hands on the bed before he started to jackhammer himself into her over and over again. He bent his head and bit her neck as he slammed into her a few times before he came deep and hard within her depth's.

Chloe just laid there on the bench catching her breath as Lucifer did the same over her. After a while, Chloe muttered softly against him. "All this sex is going to kill me."

Lucifer chuckled against her before he stood up and undid her cuff's and put the stirrup's down. "Good thing you're already in hell then." He said as he finally pulled himself out of her. He wrapped her up in a robe and then one for himself. Before he carried his wife to bed. He laid her down on the bed as he crawled in beside her.

Chloe nuzzled up against him. "You know this child of us needs to slow down our sex drive."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he placed his hand on her stomach as he nuzzled into her. "Knowing me that isn't going to happen, dear."

Chloe sighed softly as she closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep then.

Lucifer smiled softly. "I think a part of this is you dear, not the child. The antichrist will be our gift to father." He said simply before he closed his eyes and went to sleep then.


	3. Spank that devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a spanking.

Lucifer sighed happily as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. His wife had given birth to there son and daughters three weeks ago. To be the father of triplets wasn't something he ever thought would in his life. Hell, not even one child the quote on quote the antichrist or in his case the antichrist's he ever thought would be in his life. His siblings called his three children the antichrists. Though he already knew he wanted to spoil his children and kill any males that hit on his daughters when they grow up. And show his son how to be him. In a matter of speaking none the less. He stopped outside the nursey when he saw Maze and Nimue playing with the babies then. "Maze where is my wife?"

Maze looked up and smirked softly. "Taking a break. Besides these three are easy little urchins."

Lucifer looked annoyed at his friend. "My children aren't urchins. They are mine and Chloe's offsprings. The future king or queen's of hell when I want to take a break again."

Maze rolled her eyes then. "Yes, my king." She said just as Lucifer's son giggled up at her. "Just like his father."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Damn straight." He said simply as he headed to his chambers then. He walked inside and looked around. "Chloe?" He called as he walked further into the room then.

Chloe closed the door behind them. "I'm going to punish you Lucifer."

Lucifer spun around and gave her a rather wicked look on his face. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"And how are you going to punish me?"

"Go lay across the bed with your butt in the air."

Lucifer did that easily. "Really woman sex would be fun."

"Doctor's orders no sex for another week." She said as she grabbed a wooden paddle and swatted his behind hard. "This is for everything."

"Harder then." He chuckled darkly.

"Horndog."

Lucifer chuckled darkly as she kept swatting his behind. "When you have been cleared maybe I should seed you again." He winced slightly when she hit a tender spot on his ass.

Chloe bent over him and whispered into his ear. "No more seeding or feeding me until the current antichrist triplets are older." She said simply before she nipped his earthen and put down the paddle. "I could get a strap-on and fuck you in the ass. But paddling you sounded more fun to me."

Lucifer chuckled as he moved to his side as Chloe sat down in front of him. "I'm always here to blow your brains out." He winked at her as he reached up and pulled her down to his side then and snuggled her. "I love you."

Chloe smiled softly. "I love you too perv."

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask why I don't have Lucifer get fucked by Chloe with a strap-on. I never men getting fucked by a woman. Or a guy fucking another guy etc I kept it simple here.
> 
> Also, the triplets will be back later on out of smut.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked and I am bringing you a series full of smut.


End file.
